Some conventional power conversion devices have a multioutput power supply configuration obtained by using complex windings for a transformer (for example, see Patent Document 1 shown below). That is, an object of the power conversion device in this conventional technology is to, in charging two DC voltage sources with power from an AC power supply using the transformer having the complex windings magnetically coupled with each other, set a priority on one of the DC voltage sources to perform the charging. In the case where there is no AC power supply, one of the DC voltage sources is used as a supply source to charge the other DC voltage source by means of bidirectional switch.